


Smuggling

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward first meeting, Boffins - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Bilbo helps his neighbor smuggle a kitten into their apartment building.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably kinda shit, but I felt like writing. *shrugs* I tried. Please let me know if you find any errors.

Bilbo's on his way into his apartment building, when someone grabs him and pulls him around the corner away from the front door. Bilbo squeaks in surprise, and looks at the person who grabbed him. Standing behind him is a man with dark brown hair pulled back in a braid and holding a- kitten?"

 

"Sorry, sorry! I've been waiting forever for someone to walk by." The man says

 

Bilbo looks at the man, and then down at the kitten in his hands. "Umm."

 

The guy smiles in embarrassment. "You do live here, right?"

 

Bilbo nods, unsure where this is going. "Yes..."

 

"My name's Bofur, I live on the third floor. Will you help me smuggle my cat in?"

 

Bilbo laughs in surprise, and raises one eyebrow. "You do know that pets aren't allowed right?"

 

Bofur groans. "Yeah, but I've always wanted a cat, and my friend's cat just had kittens. How could I not take one?"

 

"Why can't you just quickly bring the cat up?" 

 

"There are maintenance people on my floor, I think they're doing annual checkups on stuff."

 

"Alright, I'll make you a deal."

 

Bofur looks at him warily. "What?"

 

"You have to let me come over and pet it sometimes."

 

Bofur grins. "Deal."

 

Bilbo nods. "I'm Bilbo, by the way."

 

Bofur adjusts his hold on the cat, and shakes Bilbo's hand. "Nice to meet you. Any idea how we're going to do this?"

 

Bilbo considers for a few moments. "Alright, I'll go in first and you follow behind me. Once we get to your floor, I'll distract the people and you run into your apartment."

 

"How are you going to do that?" Bofur asks curiously.

 

Bilbo smirks. "You'll see."

~

They quietly walk up the stairs together, Bofur carrying the kitten. Once they're about to reach the third floor, they stop.

 

Bilbo looks around the corner. "Ok, there's three maintenance people talking to someone over to the right. I'll go first, and once they're distracted, quickly get into your apartment."

 

Bofur nods. "Got it."

 

Bilbo takes a deep breath, and then rounds the corner and walks towards the group of people. He acts like he's heading to the door beside them, and then stops in place a couple feet away. He sways a bit, and shakily raises one hand to hold his head.

 

Once of the workers look up, and notice Bilbo. "Sir, are you ok?"

 

Bilbo opens his mouth like he's about to respond, and then shuts his eyes and drops to the floor.

 

The people quickly come over, and one bends down to shake his shoulder. "Sir? Are you alright?"

 

Bilbo stays limply sprawled on the floor and he hears a door open and shut, hopefully Bofur's. 

 

"What just happened?" he hears another man say.

 

"I think he fainted."

 

Bilbo waits a few second longer, and then groans and opens his eyes. "W- what happened?"

 

Suddenly Bofur's standing over him, and he holds out a hand to help him up.

 

"It's alright, he's my friend, he has low blood sugar." Bofur says, and pulls Bilbo into a standing position.

 

The closest maintenance guy is the first to speak. "He'll be alright?"

 

Bofur waves him off. "Oh, yeah. Just need to get some food in him."

 

Bofur gets them both into his apartment, and once the door shuts they both start laughing.

 

"Oh, man. That was so great. You just _dropped_ to the floor, you should have seen their faces!" Bofur shakes his head.

 

Bilbo snorts. "Hey, it worked right? You did get the cat in here, right?"

 

"Yeah, she's in my room. I didn't want her to escape when I went back out."

 

They here a meow come from the other room, and both start laughing again.

 


End file.
